Consistant Inconsistancies
by peace-love-mustacheman
Summary: A look into the world of Prince of Tennis as their mistakes are painfully examined under the eyes of Peace, Love, and Mustache Man! Note: Includes Spoilers!


_Note: Spoilers ahead! Read with caution._

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an elite school known all across Japan as Rikkaidai Fuzoku, the Champions. To keep their image, every student must follow a set of simple rules, the basic rules of survival. The rules are as follows:

1. Do not fail at your tasks or you will be disowned.  
2. Do not defy your upperclassmen nor look them in the eye or you will be disowned.  
3. Do not show weakness to your opponent, upperclassmen, or underclassmen or you will be disowned.  
4. Do not surrender.

These rules are enforced throughout the campus, including after-school clubs. Among them, the most famous is the tennis club. They are what gave the school the title of the Champions for they had brought back the first place trophy twice in the past years, in a row, from the National Tournament. This was a feat that no other school has ever done before, much less tried to do for all were too cowardly to challenge these Kings. Everyone knew across the nation that Rikkaidai will win again for the third time in a row.

Or will they? Another junior high school, Seishun Gauken, is unusually rising in the tournament, winning match after match. In fact, the team seemed undefeated, almost as good as Rikkai. Many thought it was because of their determination and their skill, but really, it is because of their secret weapon. Echizen Ryoma, the "super rookie" and son of the original Samurai, Echizen Nanjiro. With this player on the Seigaku team, others have started to believe in a miracle. Maybe this year, another team will step up and take down Rikkaidai Fuzoku, creating a revolution for the underdogs.

News of this new hope spread quickly throughout Japan, and even to the Champions themselves. However, they do not dare show concern or any sign of weakness, for they would be disowned. No, the regulars of this great tennis team do not fear weaklings such as Seigaku, even if their victories have finally drawn them into the Nationals. And why should they? On this team, they had Yukimura Seiichi, the captain and the "son of God". With this power in their hands, the tennis team was assured that there was no way they could let the victory elude their grasp. Because of this overconfidence, their guards were dropped and the unthinkable happened.

Rikkaidai Fuzoku's tennis team's jerseys where changed from brilliant red to horrible, mustard yellow.

Oh sure, Yukimura had fallen under the curse of a nerve disease that threatens his very being. As devastating this is, that is not important. What is important is the sudden mid-season change of jersey colour. Why must they choose mustard yellow? In fact, why yellow at all? Do these students not know that yellow is the colour of epic fail? Sure, it looks cheery, but mustard yellow will bring bad luck to the one who dares to wear it. For example, daredevil cars. The crazy vehicles were built for speed and jumping over other means of transportation, such as buses. For the vehicles who are unfortunately painted yellow, they are almost destined to crash. Just in the last year, crashes containing a yellow vehicle occurred 76% of the time out of all vehicular accidents. In fact, mustard yellow automobiles has double the chances of crashing than one painted red. With this staggering evidence, it has proven that mustard yellow will equal severe bad luck.

Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "But Ai-chan! Didn't Rikkaidai wear mustard yellow the last two years and _still_ won?"

Yes, darling, yes they did. However, that was before Seigaku had acquired their secret weapon, the boy who cannot be defeated by anyone in the tennis tournament no matter what they try to do. This caused the probability of Rikkaidai's assured win to drop a fifteenth of a percent. When the team decided to change their jersey colour, the chances of victory had dropped immensely from 99.651% to 96.012%! Of course Seishun Gauken could win now that they have a 3.988% margin. Because of this, the victory had slipped from the Kings' hands and into the underdogs' paws.

For all of those Seigaku fans out there, this is the real reason they had won. Not because of Echizen evolving into a perfect tennis player by achieving the Pinnacle of Perfection and thus, breaking Yukimura's spell. No, this was all a huge cover-up requested by Rikkai that the producers agreed to do simply because it would make for good TV. After all, if Rikkaidai had won, as destined, all the matches preceding the Singles One match, then Echizen wouldn't have evolved and the Champions would have won the National Tournament. However, due to careless mistakes and a failed taste of colour in their jerseys, Rikkaidai Fuzoku must taste the bitter defeat of not carrying the Nationals trophy and victory flag for the third year in a row.

* * *

_A/N: Hello, Ai-chan here~! A short argument about the true reason that Seigaku had won. I hoped you liked it and An-chan, good luck following this up!_


End file.
